My Other Half
by Animevampireknight21
Summary: Life was so simple. It was crazy. You and I were attached at the hip, an unbreakable pair…the cursed hunter twins. I suck at summaries XD. Its a really good story though none the less. Please read if you can


**A/N: I DO NOT OWN VK! (I wish I did though) read bottom A/N when you finish reading this! Enjoy 3**

_When we were young, we were so close. You and I were more than brothers. We were like best friends. I was so happy to call you my brother… _

_**8 years ago…**_

"Zero!" he called from behind me. I was so happy to see that he was home.

"Ichiru!" I stood up from the couch and engulfed him into a heartwarming, bone crushing hug. A few minutes passed before he wiggled from my grasp.

"So, what happened today when I was at the library?" he asked curiously before dragging me back to the couch. I laughed silently. He always loved it when I told him the events of the day. He never wanted to miss a thing.

"Well, nothing really that I can think of. I did chores, ate, and read a few books but the one thing I did the most today was miss you." I ruffled his silver locks and laughed at the fuzzy mess on his head that I created. He tried to tame his hair again.

"I missed you to." He smiled. His smile soon faded into a smirk. "I missed doing this also!" and with that, he pushed me to the floor and hence a tickle fight had begun. I was so happy that Ichiru was finally up and going places. He was always so sick and frail I didn't know how he managed to recover and become lively again. I couldn't remember the last time we even spoke without being interrupted by coughing or, on rare occasions, fainting. I missed my brother so much. He was being his normal self again and that was the only thing I cared about.

_Life was so simple. It was crazy. You and I were attached at the hip, an unbreakable pair…the cursed hunter twins._

_**3 years later…**_

The night was peaceful. Ichiru was in bed. I was sitting in the family room with my mother and father. Mother was reading by the light of the fire, father was going through his papers from the hunters association, and I was curled up close to the fire. My eyes shot open. I sensed an evil presence drawing near. I rose to a sitting position slowly.

"What's wrong Zero?" my mother questioned me.

"A vampire…is bearing its fangs right now…" I said quietly. At that moment, something terrifying dawned on me. What if Ichiru wasn't in bed? I knew that he occasionally liked to get up and go for walks at night. What if…

"Ichiru!" I yelled as I ran towards the door.

"Zero!" my mother and father yelled as they ran from their seats to catch up to me. When they got to the door, they found me face to face with Shizuka Hio.

"What does a pureblood vampire want from us?" My father yelled. Shizuka smirked evilly towards him.

"You took him from me." Who was he? Shizuka grabbed my neck harshly before digging her fangs into me deeply.

"Zero! Zero no!" my mother and father ran towards Shizuka but before they could save me from the clutches of evil, my world faded to black and they were slaughtered brutally. I came to a while after for find Shizuka in front of me with Ichiru behind her. Ichiru with a heart breaking smirk on his face.

"Ichiru…run away…if you do anything to Ichiru…I will kill you…" Once again, I fell unconscious. My life, had just crumbled down to nothing.

_I really needed you Ichiru. The night we were pulled apart, was the night that haunted my dreams every night. Why can't we be together? Why…_

_**Present Day…**_

"So, my big brother remembers me…." Ichiru smirked as he stood in front of me. I sat up from the bed looking at him with hatred.

"Come now, don't look at me like that. We were so close back then" he seemed to be enjoying himself. It had been so long since I had seen him. He looked so tall and healthy. We were twelve the last time we spoke. I had always thought that a part of me died when I lost him. That's what I told myself when I was younger but as I got older, I replayed that night in my head to try and make sense of it all. Along the way somewhere, I realized he was happy that mother and father were gone. Once I figured that out, the part of me that died came to life but left a scar behind. That scar was anger and hatred. I had been nursing the blackness in my heart ever since that night. He drew his samurai like sword from its case and pointed it at my chest.

"I was never fond of mother, father, and even our master was never someone I considered to be likeable" he placed the tip of the sword on my shoulder. "And you Zero," he began "Well I've always hated you!" he yelled. My heart was racing faster in my chest. When did he become so masochistic?

_Ichiru, we are together again. Same school, same class, same life. You seem to hate me now. I didn't want us to end up like this. Why? Just why did it?_

_**Present year 3 months later **_

The dungeon reeks of my blood. I slid down the wall, aching from the gunshot.

"Ichiru…" I said to my mirror image standing in front of me. He picked up my bloody rose from the ground and pointed it towards me to take another shot. My life was over I knew it. What ever happened to that frail boy who clung to me as if I was his life support? Whatever happened to the bond we had? Shizuka twisted our fates and broke us apart. She took Ichiru from me and changed him into a slave of evil. He seemed to love her. Why couldn't he love me like that? I gritted my teeth, trying to hold back the level E animal raging inside of me. He put his finger on the trigger but was reluctant to pull it back and release the bullet. I stared shocked towards him. He lowered the gun and bent down in front of me.

"Fate took Shizuka away from me. All I wanted was to get her back." I grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer.

"Why did you- -" I was cut off by the level E inside me. My grip tightened around my brother's wrist. All he did was smirk at me.

"You are just another level E zero. Just like Shizuka's lover." I stared him down but noticed blood gushed on his chest.

"Ichiru…why are you hurt so bad?" I asked him with concern noticeably hidden in my voice.

"Rido…all I wanted was to clear Shizuka's name but Rido wouldn't allow it. He took my sword in his hands and stabbed me…" at that moment, he collapsed on top of me. His blood pooled around us; falling into the cracks of the cement floor beneath us.

"Even though I did all I could…" he began in a frail voice "I knew, that in the end, I couldn't do much." He dropped the gun and fell limp in my arms. His breath was ragged. "Im so useless" he laughed slightly "was there anything else that I…wanted to say?" he was losing breath fast.

"Ichiru…" I breathed out.

"I…I feel so sick, this place reeks of our blood" I didn't want him to keep talking, knowing that every word was one breath gone. I held him close, trying to keep him awake. "It must be tempting for you…" he breathed "Im surprised…your still sane. You've become a different being now for whatever…reasons I still feel comfortable next to you. Its proof, proof that we were once one embryo." I felt like crying right there. "Ze-ro?" he questioned "I want you t-to devour wh-what remains of my life…" I gasped

"What are you saying?" Was all I managed to get out of my mouth. It was stupid because I already knew. If I devoured him then I could regain the powers that I was supposed to have at birth. I could keep my Level E under control.

"Please…" he begged.

"I won't! I can't do something like that!" I yelled. I felt tears burn my eyes

"Yes, you will" he shakily brought his arm up and wrapped it around me. "It was meant to be. Why do you think I shot you with that bloody rose? You have to Zero." I shook my head.

"I won't do it! Please don't die! I don't want to lose anyone else!" it was more like a plead than anything. I felt his hand clutch my bloodied shirt.

"Hearing that, makes me so happy I thought I was already dead to you…" he breathed out. I couldn't take it anymore.

"M-Maria wanted to see you as well" I said shakily.

"S-she did?" he asked pleased. I nodded slightly. "Zero, y-you don't have to forgive Shizuka but don't hold a grudge against her…Shizuka, she truly loved me I know she did. That's why I don't regret what's happened to me"

"Ichiru…I can't do this it's wrong!" I clutched him tighter.

"Is it really? If that's what you truly believe, then live! Live Zero and do what I cannot! Live and do it for me!" I stopped and thought if I gave the rest of my life so that Yuuki and Ichiru could have theirs, then I would have no regrets.

"S-soon…" Ichiru breathed out as he took Shizuka's bells from his pocket. "Soon we will become one again." With that, he dropped the bells and his whole body went limp. I started shaking, feeling tears stream down my face. It then hit me; I would never be with my brother again! My whole family was gone! I started yelling at the top of my lungs, crying and caring that probably the whole campus could hear me. Replaying his final words in my head, I sunk my fangs into him and devoured him, just as he wished. Ichiru...

_You're gone! Why? I have no one now! ICHIRU!_

_**1 year later**_

The skies were dark. I walked the stone path to the graveyard holding a bouquet of roses. It had been a year since my other half died in my arms. I felt tears sting my lilac eyes again. I wiped them away as I approached Ichiru's tomb. I finally found myself in front of his tomb.

"Ichiru…" I collapsed down onto my knees and buried my face into my hands. I let the tears stream as I let the roses fall onto his tomb. I wiped my eyes dry and lay down next to him. Remembering that night he came home from the library I smiled lightly and placed my hand on his tomb stone. It somehow felt like his spirit was holding my hand.

"So Ichiru…let me tell you what went on today…"

**Fin **

**A/N:**

**So, writing this pulled on my heart strings so much DX! Everything that Ichiru and Zero said to each other in the part where Ichiru was dying was all from the anime. I was watching the episode while writing. I am a big Kaname and Yuuki fan. I am not fond of Zero, but the idea of the story came to mind when drawing a fan picture of Zero running along with Ichiru's spirit. I love Ichiru a lot though o/o and Episodes 11 and 12 of Season 2 made me bawl. **


End file.
